Blind Zero
Blind Zero is the first installment in the''' Blind Zero''' series and also the very first video game published by TechWare and developed by TechWare Los Angeles. It uses TechX-Engine, TechWare's personal video game engine. It is released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. It was supposed to be released on prev-gen consoles too but their systems couldn't handle it. Blind Zero's story take place on an island in North Asia, Krikraz. Ruled by one of Asian drug kings, Yamato Shinikaze, who set the place as one of the drugs storages and dealing center. And the story also tell us about, David Becker, the only survivor of a commercial plane that fell to the island. After being saved by the resistance, he joined them to liberate the island. Gameplay Blind Zero is inspired by Far Cry series. Both games have few similarities, Blind Zero takes place in an island, and it's an open world and a first-person shooter game. But in Far Cry games, the player can easily choose their own endings but in Blind Zero, the player's actions will decide the ending they will get. In the game, the player can choose to become a heartless killer by killing the target that can be spared or a kind-hearted by doing the opposite. And if the player is unsure what kind of man their character is, they can check their player in the Stats menu. If the player rarely sparing the target, the Dark side of the character will be dominated the Light side of the character or otherwise. But if the player keep the balance of the both side, the Neutral side will dominated the other two. Many realistic features were added such as Gun Jamming, side effects from Wounds, and many more. In Blind Zero, the character will experiences broken arms and legs but the player still can use weapons but it will decrease the accuracy and slower the character's movement and decreasing the character's survival while in combat. Blind Zero features Dynamic Weather System, so the player will feel they were experiencing the weather and not just that, the wind will affect weapons' stability and also the accuracy and also the terrain can be slippery after or when the rain occurred. Also in Blind Zero, the character can get hungry and when the character is hungry, their health will slowly decreased but before the health starting to decreased a warning HUD will tell the player that their character is hungry so the player must hunt or scavenge for foods. Also the game features Weapon crafting by collecting the required materials for the weapon that the player wants to craft. Not like in Far Cry games, liberating outposts or fortress will grant the player with a huge supply of weapons, ammo, foods, and money. The player could also customizing and upgrading their weapons. Like in Far Cry games, the game features Skills. The player can unlock and upgrading their character's skill by using Experience Points. Experience Points can be gained by completing missions, side quests, liberating outposts or fortress or hacking the communication center. And to clear the map, the player must hacking all the communication center and each one of them are heavily guarded and the hacking difficulties are various. In Blind Zero, the enemies are now possible to act like the player. If they spot you, they will not alerted their friends first. They will try to kill you silentely or approach you to make sure are you one of them or not. There are five different classes of enemies: Regular, Assault, Charge, Heavy, and Predator and higher the classes, the enemies will be smarter, braver, and more experienced. Predators are the smartest, bravest, and experienced from the other classes, so the player only have a very little chance to trick and distract them. Plot Intro The game starts with the main protagonist, David Becker recording his trip with his girlfriend, Alice Burton, his brother, Jeremy Becker and his brother's girlfriend, Elizabeth Swanson. First he recorded their time at the airport. Then the recording shifted to their time inside the plane and then the recording switches into the real life, David and Alice are watching the recording. And suddenly a loud thunder shocked Alice and David calmed her down and he stare the window and a storm is occurred outside the plane. And also the thunder woked up Jeremy and Elizabeth. The thunders are going crazy, they are clashing on every direction. And then the captain told the passengers to buckle up because he's trying to avoid the thunders. Like the thunders, the plane also going crazy. Some people are having motion sickness and vomiting. And suddenly, a thunder hit one of the plane's engines and suddenly the other engine was hit too and the plane are falling into the ground and because of the air pressure, the plane's splitted into two. Alice, Jeremy, and Elizabeth are trapped in the front side of the plane and meanwhile David was thrown out of the plane with some passengers. David fell into the water and the other passengers are unlucky, few of them are fell into the ground and few of them are fell into the ravine. After he get back into the surface, he saw the front side of the plane landed 200 meters from his location and he decided to go there to find any survivors and hopefully Jeremy, Alice, and Elizabeth and also he wants to activate the tracking beacon so United States can send the Search and Rescue team to save them. After he reach the area, he saw a group of people are surrounding the crashed plane. At first, he decided to ask them for help but after he realized they brought guns he decided to not to and spy on them. They are raiding the plane and looting the plane and he decided to keep going and enter the plane without attracking any attention. After he reached the control room, he can't activate the beacon because the console's dead. While he trying to rebooting the console, one of the armed men entered the control room and after he saw David, he alerted his friends and David quickly stunned him and take his AK-47 and escape from the area. After they enter the dark woods, a chopper help them to find David with a spotlight. After the spotlight spotted David, the chopper starting to fire the mounted MG. Running aimlessly, he run straight to the bushes and after he got out from the bushes, he went straight into the waterfall and fell into the water and drowning. After being pulled by the water pressure, he managed to get back on the shore and catching his breath. Before fainting, he saw two legs approaching him but before he can see the face of the person who approaching him, he fainted. Then the screen fades into black and the screen switches into the harbor of the island and the harbor revealing the name of the island, "Krikraz". And then the game's developer's and publisher's names shows up on the screen and after that the game's title, "Blind Zero" shows up on the screen. And then the screen switches into a few sceneries of Krikraz and also the screen shows few of the voice actors' names and after that the game switches into the gameplay again. TO BE CONTINUED Characters TO BE ADDED Game Modes TO BE ADDED Weapons TO BE ADDED Skill Trees TO BE ADDED Downloadable Content TO BE ADDED Category:AgentUnpredictable909 Category:AgentUnpreditable909's Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Open World Category:Open World Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action-adventure games Category:Free Roaming Category:First-Person Shooters Category:"M" Rated Category:Violence